Fallout: Baltimore
Setting The game is set in a post-apocalyptic, retro-futurist world following the Great War mainly between the US and China . The Great war was a conventional and nuclear war that occurred on October 23, 2077 and lasted less than two hours despite causing immense damage and destruction. Before the Great War were the Resouce Wars , during which the United Nations disbanded, a plague rendered the United States paranoid, and Canada was annexed. The story now takes place around the turn of the 24th centuty. The United States have ceased to be united at all. What's left of the government has withdrawn to lick it's wounds and makes efforts to reorganize. Large cities are ruined husks of what they had once been. Even remote locations have felt the burn of radiation. Humans and animals exposed to too much radiation have mutated into ungodly creatures, some bearing little to no resemblance to what they'd once been. Very few things still alive have remained unchanged by the effects of the poison. Paper and coin money is a thing of the past; though occasionally traded for nostalgic purposes. The predominant trading currency is bottle caps. Around a week after the initial nuclear explosions, rain started to fall, however none of it was drinkable. The rain was black; tainted with soot, ash, radioactive elements produced by the nuclear explosions and various other contaminants produced by nuclear weapons. This rain marked the start of the terrible fallout that marked the true, permanent destruction caused by the Great War. The rain lasted four long days, killing thousands of species that had survived the initial destruction of the bombs, be they animal, plant or micro-organisms. Those few living things, human, animal or plant, that survived after the rain ended were left to live in the now barren Wastelands that had spread across the Earth, where nearly all pre-War plant life had died either in the initial explosions or from the intense radiation produced by the fallout. The main story revolves around Duke's Travelling Emporium, a haven in Southern Baltimore where merchants and survivors congregate to exchange necessary goods. Duke's hosts a number of specialty and general shops as well as a handful of rooms to rent, a couple social watering holes, a brothel and even a circus. The headquarters building is where Duke and the people closest to him live and do business. It was set up in a pre-war hotel building on a hill overlooking a good portion of the public venue. Nearby locations of note are the D.C. Ruins about 30 miles south along I-95 and Pittsburgh (The Pitt) , many days journey northwest along I-70. Plot War broke out between Duke and the Raiders that used to be under his "employ." Both sides took heavy casualties. Underprepared and blinded by the comfort he'd gotten so used to, Duke was lucky to not have lost more. He's become more of a recluse in the days following the assault. Pouring his money into security and defense, he's otherwise shut himself up in the hotel. Not everyone had a home to return to when all was said and done. Some people moved on, in search of security in the bigger cities. Talon Company has been hired to provide overwatch for the time being. Still, the soldiers' mentality doesn't always mesh well with the inhabitants just trying to scrape their lives back together. Uncertainty is everywhere. With Duke making fewer and fewer appearances, the people are starting to talk and rumors are growing daily. Construction on the wall is taking every able bodied person in the city. Across the ravine the Raiders watch closely, but quietly. A mysterious woman seems to hold their reigns. Though their attacks have become almost nonexistant, the taste of blood is still on their lips. Characters (Incomplete) Characters List By Player Residents *Alisa LaRoche - Quartermaster, Sister to Vincent *Benjamin Grey *Bette Noire *Deja - Duke's adopted daughter *Duke - Owner of Duke's Travelling Emporium * Roxanne - Madam *Vincent LaRoche - Duke's right hand man Merchants *Jamus *Ursula Perez Raiders *Sphagia - Expert on poisons and concotions *Cinnara Talon Company *Athena Dracos - Knife expert *Caden Cross - Platoon Leader Others *Hoboken - Ghoul *Sable - Daughter of the leader of the Scorpions (Slaver Clan) Factions *Brotherhood of Steel *Brotherhood Outcasts *The Enclave *New California Republic *Raiders *Scorpions *Slavers *Talon Company *More... Locations *Capital Wasteland - Travel is common between the D.C. Ruins and Duke's. Some survivors are still too afraid to live away from the city, yet make trips to Baltimore for specialized goods and services not available in the generally law abiding Capital Wasteland. D.C. business is integral in funding operations at Duke's. *Duke's Travelling Emporium - Various shops of all types as well as beds to rent, brothels, a slave market and other oddities. Check the map for other locations. *The Pitt - Though many days travel away, The Pitt still has a strong influence on trading at Duke's. Duke's is one of a few way points used to escort slaves back and forth between The Pitt and Paradise Falls in D.C. (The slave trade is also common further northeast along I-95 in Philadelphia and New York.) MIscellaneous *FAQ *Map *Character Creation *Things You Take For Granted *Realism vs. Canon *Setting References *Chems (Drugs) *Creatures *Robots *Weapons. Equipment and Tech *Effects of Radiation *Galaxy News Radio - Situated in the heart of D.C., this radio station can be heard for many miles after the recent upgrade of their radio tower.